The Beginning of Caroline and Kate
by kelby brandt
Summary: We meet Caroline and Kate as they are still just acquaintances. From chapter 6 and on some of the key scenes and dialogue from Last Tango in Halifax seasons 1-3 are sprinkled here and there while the actual story goes in a bit of a different direction. This is only the 2nd story I've ever written, so I'm learning as I go(and having a load of fun!). Ended at Chapter 14.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – A Walk in the Park**

Early spring. A nippy breeze with a hint of sunshine. Green grass overlapping the pavement- caressed by the wind and the cloudy, filtered light.

Deep breath. The smell of green. _Ah, yes. I remember this magic. _

Kate's winter had been a long one. Grey winter skies had left her wondering if summer was real or only a promise. Yet, in this moment, she felt like spring.

"Kate?"

"Oh. _Oh! _Hello." Peering down at her was the face of an angel. At least she looked like one with the beam of sunlight illuminating her blonde hair from behind.

"I was taking a walk and – well – there you were."

Kate was about to respond before realizing that she had been smiling rather impishly at her boss. She straightened the corners of her lips as best she could and stood to her feet. "Right. Would you like to—continue your walk?" she said nodding her head down path towards the river.

"Yes. Although, I only have a few minutes, really."

"That's absolutely fine."

"Okay."

Both started down the path with smiles and a content walk. Kate couldn't help but notice how different Caroline seemed to be away from school. Maybe it was the jeans and casual but classy jacket. _Good thing her hands are in her pockets or I just might take hold of one._

A gentle gust of wind wrapped itself around them.

"So, Kate."

_God, the way she says my name. _"Mm?"

"How are your classes going this week? I mean, you know, as far as Pete and Jacob?"

"_Oh. _Well, the boys are behaving this week. Mostly." _Only because you scare the shit at of them. _"I have high hopes that they'll be well behaved by the end of the school year." Kate said, eyes looking to the river.

"Well, let's hope so."

"Yes. Ah, I've always wanted to try that."

"Try what?"

"That." Kate leaned towards Caroline as she pointed at the rowing boats skimming across the river's surface.

Caroline paused for a moment to examine the scene. "Could be interesting. One would be likely to get bulky arms from doing that sort of thing, wouldn't they?"

"D-yeah. Possibly. Would that be so bad?"

"Not if you're The Hulk." Caroline flashed a lovely sarcastic smile Kate's way, and Kate gave her a big grin in return. "I wouldn't know who the hell that even is if my boys weren't so into little green monsters and things blowing to bits."

Kate wanted to ask Caroline about her boys but didn't want to bring up the recent divorce- at least not obviously. "How are the boys? Doing well?"

"Yeah... as well as they could be doing. William has taken things brilliantly. Lawrence... don't know about him yet." Caroline's walk slowed as her gaze became entwined with the gravel path.

For a moment, Kate regretted asking Caroline about her personal life- but only a moment. She had wished that some soul would have dared to get personal with her after having divorced Richard two years earlier. Perhaps it would have lifted her out the fog a little sooner.

"It will take some time, Caroline."

"Yeah... I know," Caroline replied softly, eyes still examining the ground. A passing dog yipped and licked her shoe.

"Sorry about that, miss," said the stranger, pulling the little fluffy muffin with him.

"Oh, that's... yeah." Caroline waved him off and took a peak at the watch on her freckled wrist. "I really better be going. I've got a lot to get done before the board meeting tomorrow."

"Oh. That's fine. I'll see you tomorrow then. Maybe in the hall way or..."

"Or if the boys decide to act up again."

"Well, let's hope that doesn't happen," Kate said with a nervous laugh.

"It was good talking to you, Kate. Have a good evening." With that, Caroline was off.

"Yeah, you too." _What a glorious smile._

"Oh, Kate," Caroline called as she turned around.

"Yeah?"

"Are you going to Gabe's party tomorrow evening?"

"Yes! I had planned on it."

"Fabulous. See you later then."

"Yes, see you tomorrow." _What a glorious walk._

Kate smiled and looked back at the river with a deep sigh. _I must be daft._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - I've Made a Mess of Things**

Aching feet. Sore neck. _God, I just want to lie down for a few moments. _

Caroline kicked off her heals and plopped on the couch, knowing full well she was about to put on some bigger heals for the party. _They better have some good wine there._

"Mum! I'm leaving in five to go with Angus!" Lawrence called from the hallway.

Caroline slapped her hand over her eyes and then forced herself up off the couch. "Hold on there, pal, did you ask if you could spend the evening with Angus?" she asked wandering into the kitchen where Lawrence was seeking out something to munch.

"Yeah! Remember? I asked you yesterday!"

"Yeah, yeah. Okay. His mum picking you up?"

The doorbell rang. "Yup." Lawrence wizzed passed her and out the door.

Caroline looked around the house in disbelief with hand on hip, soon remembering she had to leave in half an hour. "Oh, shit."

While rummaging through the mess that the humidity had made of her hair, Caroline's phone vibrated.

_Oh, for bloody... _"John?"

"Caroline, hello."

"John, unless this is important, I really can't talk right now. I'm going somewhere."

_" _Ah! A date!"

"No. A party. What did you call for?"

"Well... I was wondering... I mean, if it's not, you know..."

"John, get to the point."

"Well... how about we go out sometime... you know, for the..."

"John, why the _hell _would we go out if we're divorced?"

"Well, I don't know. For the boys? And despite the fact that you've been an ass lately, I actually miss spending time with you, believe it or not."

"John, don't even go there. I've got to go."

Caroline swiftly ended the call and fluffed up her hair. "That'll have to do."

* * *

><p>"Oh lovely. Of course I forgot my umbrella," Caroline muttered as she parked in front of Gabe's house. While turned around to see if there was anything to cover herself with, she heard a knock on her car window. Ah. A smiling face.<p>

"Hello!" Kate called through the top crack of the window. "How are you?"

"Oh, I'm... well. I forgot my umbrella."

"Oh! Well, here- we can share!"

Before Caroline could reply Kate was happily trotting around to the driver's side door. "Thanks. I do appreciate it."

Both huddled together as they walked in. Perhaps they would have run if not for Caroline's shoes. It wasn't until they got inside that Caroline realized Kate had given her most of the umbrella. "Kate, you're soaked!"

"Oh, no worries. I can handle a bit of rain. It's good for the soul."

"I'm sorry. Had I known..."

"No, really Caroline. It's fine." Her smile was sincere.

"Okay, well. I _am _going to repay you somehow," Caroline said with unconscious flirtation shining from her eyes while taking off her jacket.

Kate returned with a cute laugh that Caroline, whether she realized it or not, often tried to get out of her whenever they chatted.

"Sorry to interrupt, ladies, but just so you know, the coats can go in the second room on the left."

"Ah, thanks Beverly. What would we do without you?" Caroline said in her smiley professional voice, patting Beverly's shoulder as she walked by, Kate following with a happy smile of her own.

* * *

><p>"Attention! Attention everyone!" Gabe, a rather likeable fellow, clanked on his wine glass a few times with a fork. "First of all, I want to say thank you to everyone for coming to my rather droll party." He carried on after the friendly laughs. "I've very much enjoyed teaching at Sulgrave. The kids have been angels, and my fellow teachers, well... we won't go there." More laughter.<p>

The chairman got up to talk to Rachel "before she leaves". Between the happy guests, Caroline noticed Kate standing next to her chum, Michael Dobson. Kate just happened to look passed Michael and caught Caroline's eyes for moment. Quickly looking down at her empty wine glass, Caroline tried to act nonchalant and rekindled her interest in Gabe's speech.

"Hello." Somehow Kate had managed to get another glass of wine in two seconds and was now standing over Caroline with a pleasant smile. "I saw your glass was empty and thought you might want another one."

_She's quite tall. _

"May I?" Kate motioned towards the empty spot next to Caroline.

"Yes, of course."

Kate tried to hand over the wine glass while sitting down at the same time. Somewhere in the shuffle, she stepped on Caroline's foot. A loud_ "Ooww"_ came from Caroline while Kate tottered on one foot and then tumbled to the floor. All eyes in the room zeroed in on the scene.

"Oh, gosh." Kate looked up from her landing spot only to see her boss covered in wine.

After the initial shock had passed it seemed like everyone in the room came over with napkins and tissues. Michael stood over Kate with a stretched out hand. "How on earth?"

"I don't know," she moaned while standing to her feet.

"Someone's going to be a little miffed." Michael had a mischievous smile on his face as if he was rather looking forward to seeing the boss scold sweet, innocent Kate McKensie.

In the midst of the whole of Sulgrave staff asking if Caroline Elliot was okay, she stood to her feet and put her hand up. "I am fine! Give me some space. Please." After all went silent, Caroline exited the room to find a good spot to clean up.

Feeling more than silly for the calamity she had caused, Kate excused herself and followed Caroline out of the room.

"Caroline!"

The wine-soaked headmistress turned her head slightly as she continued walking towards to the kitchen. "Yes?"

Kate quickened her pace to catch up. "Caroline. I'm _so, so _sorry."

Caroline smirked.

"Surely it isn't funny? Caroline?"

"No, no. I just- how the hell did that happen?" Caroline said with a huge smile of disbelief.

"God, I don't know. Clumsy me."

"No, no. You're not clumsy."

"Well, I just was, wasn't I?"

Caroline smirked again. "Ah, here we go." She turned on the faucet while Kate sought out a towel.

"I've made a mess of things, haven't I? Do you forgive me?" asked Kate as she handed over the towel.

Caroline looked at her deviously, raising one eyebrow. "I don't know. I'll have to think about it." Both smiled.

All was well.

* * *

><p>Car engines started while others still wandered out to leave. Caroline thanked Gabe for the evening at the doorway. Afterwards, Kate joined Caroline on the short journey to her car.<p>

"The rain stopped."

"Yes, yes it did. Thankfully."

Kate opened Caroline's car door which neither seemed to notice. "So are your clothes completely ruined now?"

Caroline settled herself in her seat and reached for the seat belt. "Probably. So... now you owe me lunch."

"I owe _you _lunch. I thought you owed me for hogging the umbrella?" Kate replied with a smile.

"Well, looks like we owe each other." Caroline let out a quick breath and put her key in the ignition. "What about tomorrow- at 12 o' clock? You busy then?"

"I don't think so. I had just planned on grading papers tomorrow."

"Okay then. We can meet at the deli on Maple Street?" Caroline asked while starting the car.

"Sound perfect. See you then?"

"Yes. See you tomorrow." Caroline waved with a natural smile and started backing out of the driveway.

_Why on earth did I invite her to lunch?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - I'm a Lesbian**

Kate sat in her car with the window down, taking in the fresh breeze. Five minutes 'til twelve. Deep breath. An elderly couple laughed and held hands as they entered the little restaurant. Flowers waved happily by the door. _Is this really happening?_

Kate wasn't sure what to make of this little lunch date. Was it a date? Oh, who knows what Caroline was thinking. Maybe she'd had too much wine. But she barely even started her second glass.

_I'm going to ask her._

"Kate?" A lovely face appeared by her window.

"Oh! Hello. I was just about to go in."

Caroline opened and closed her door, both smiling courteously, if not nervously as they started towards the restaurant.

"_So_... how has your day gone so far?"

"Good," Caroline replied with a smile, opening the door for Kate. "Just dropped Lawrence off at study group. He wasn't particularly thrilled with the prospect of being at school today."

"Oh, poor fellow."

"Table for two, please." The hostess led them to a corner table, cozily situated by the window. "So, I gave him the parental lecture about how he'll not regret spending time on his studies when he's ready to go to university."

"And what did he say?"

"He just shrugged and said 'whatever'." Both smiled and took up their menus.

"I've never been here before. Have you?" Kate asked.

"No, but I've wanted to try it for a while. Always thought it looked like a cute little place."

Kate started tapping her foot. She wasn't sure how long she could continue with the friendly banter before asking Caroline for the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help her God, but just before she was about to go there, a figure appeared next to the table. Not the waiter.

"Caroline and Kate! Well, didn't expect to see you two here." It was Michael Dobson and what was most likely a girlfriend.

"Oh, hello Michael. How are you?" Caroline asked in her professional voice which she always used with Michael.

"Doing well. Kate, how are you?" Michael pointedly looked at Kate with slightly raised eyebrows.

"I'm good." A knot seemed to be forming in her stomach.

"Good. Well, Lizzy and I are off but it was good seeing you. _Both _of you."

"Yup, you too." Caroline took up her menu again and lowered her glasses closer to the tip of her nose.

_The granny look is so sexy on this woman. _Kate looked out the window and saw Michael open the car door for his girlfriend. _Oh god, he probably knows._

"Caroline," Kate said rather suddenly.

Caroline didn't even look up from her menu. "Hmm?"

"Well... okay. So I wasn't going to bring this up until later. But..."

Caroline looked at Kate over her glasses. "But?"

Kate tried to gather her will power, determined not to crumble into bits. "Okay. So... Michael knows that I'm a lesbian. And- I really wouldn't be surprised if the whole school knew at this point."

Caroline didn't move a muscle. "Go on."

"Okay, so... I mean, I'm assuming-...you knew... as well?"

"Yeah, I had heard something like that," Caroline said, letting out a deep breath.

"Okay." That was done. "I only bring it up because, well, Michael... I wouldn't want him saying things. You know, things that aren't true. Especially if it involves you. He's a great guy. I mean, he's funny as hell. Maybe a little obnoxious at times, but..."

"But you think he might start spreading a rumor that you and I are a thing?"

"God, I hope not. Not that _I _would mind, but it would be ridiculous to spread that kind of rumor, especially if you're not... if you're not..."

"A lesbian?" She almost seemed amused.

Kate stopped.

"Are you two ladies ready to order?"

Both ordered their meals. Kate tried to gather her thoughts but wasn't sure what Caroline was thinking. Come to think of it, Kate had only seen Caroline without her professional poker face a handful of times and, yet, there was an openness to her demeanor at the moment.

Caroline took off her glasses and rested her elbows on the table, eyes looking out the window. "What ever happened to Amy?"

"Amy?" Kate smiled as her eyes joined Caroline's fascination with the shrubs outside. "We had a... disagreement before she left last summer. You know, before she accepted the position at Renhaven."

"Disagreement?" Caroline asked looking again at Kate.

Kate met Caroline's curious eyes, trying to decide if she'd really want to know all the details. Quick breath. "Okay. So, things were going okay for a bit. Richard and I had just gotten divorced, of course, just a few months prior. I hadn't been in a relationship- with a woman- since being at university. So, I just assumed that we weren't head over heels in love, because I was still getting used to everything."

Kate paused for a second to make sure she wasn't getting long-winded, but Caroline still seemed quite interested. "So, one day, Amy and I were walking and having a pleasant conversation. Then, out of the blue, she tells me that she wants to have a baby."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Which really wasn't a huge surprise or anything, 'cause I'd known she wanted to be a mum." Kate took a bite of her sandwich. "Anyway. I asked if she was thinking about going the medical route." She paused to finish chewing.

"And what did she say?"

"She said that the medical route would probably be too expensive, take too much time, and so on. _So, _the easiest and most sure way of getting pregnant, she said, was by sleeping with an old friend."

"Really?" A slightly shocked smile formed on Caroline's face.

"Yes. I probably shouldn't be telling you all this but... that was the deal breaker."

"Blimey."

"Yeah. I mean, I understand wanting to have a child. I wouldn't mind having a baby if I were able to have one. But sleeping with an old friend just... I don't know. Don't you think that seems a little..."

"Desperate?"

"Or something. Or maybe I'm still stuck in the dark ages," Kate said in between sipping her tea.

Caroline looked at her and smiled. "I don't know. There's something to be said for trust. You know? Knowing that someone loves only you and wouldn't want to love, or sleep with, anyone else. That's something quite precious, isn't it?"

Perhaps for the first time, Kate dared to look deep into Caroline's eyes. "Oh, god," Caroline said suddenly looking at her watch. "I've completely lost track of the time. I really should go pick up Lawrence."

"Really? Let me walk you out then."

Both finished up their sandwiches and headed out the door after paying the bill.

After getting settled in her car, Caroline rolled down her window to say the goodbyes. Kate rested both arms on the window ledge. "I really enjoyed this, Caroline."

"Yeah, me too."

Neither were sure how to converse now that their relationship was obviously more than that of a boss and her employee.

"Caroline... I feel like I should tell you... I don't know if we should go out to lunch or talk anymore- like this. It's not just about Michael spreading rumors, but it might also have to do with the fact that... I have a bit of crush." Kate scrunched up her eyebrows, knowing she had just handed both her soul and fate over to Caroline Elliot. "Are you angry?" Kate asked after Caroline looked down without saying anything.

Finally she looked up again. "No."

_Thank god._

"Look, Kate. I really should go."

_She wants to kiss me._

"But I'm not angry with you."

"Okay."

Caroline looked at Kate for a second or two as if to reassure her. "See you later."

"Yeah, see you later."

Caroline started the car and pulled away, obviously determined not to betray her feelings- if even she could decipher them.

Kate waved and then panicked when she remembered her monthly evaluation was on Monday.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – My Door Will be Open**

"Beverly, can you please tell Kate to come in when she arrives? My door will be open."

"Yes, sure thing." Beverly raised one eyebrow. _Maybe I'll offer her some tea?_

Caroline, back at her desk, sat down in a puff. She took a deep breath and reorganized Kate's evaluation papers.

"Hello?" Kate opened the door a little more and stepped half way in.

"Ah, Kate," Caroline said peering over her glasses. "Do come in."

Kate sat down across from Caroline and folded her legs, resting her elbows on top.

_She doesn't look nervous. _"Okay, so. First things first—I should get something out of the way before we continue or this whole evaluation is going to be a disaster."

Kate gazed at Caroline with the same expression she'd had when she walked in.

_She's a fucking queen. _"You had mentioned something—before we last parted, and I just want to be… honest with you in saying that the feelings might be… are—mutual." Caroline felt something shift inside her as soon as the last word had escaped her lips. She also felt a little sick to her stomach. _God, I just said that._

A bright smile dawned on Kate's queen-like face.

_She's happy. No, she's amused. Oh shit, she can tell I'm nervous. _"So, Kate. What… what?"

Kate slowly erupted into laughter, like a happy volcano running over with joy. "God, you're adorable, Caroline," she finally giggled out, lifting her hands and slapping them on her leg.

"Okay, well… yeah." Caroline was trying to suppress a smile. "Let's move on to the evaluation, shall we?"

"Should you be doing my evaluation, Caroline? Now that…" Kate raised her eyebrows in an overly-seductive manor.

Caroline pretended to be unaffected. "Ye-yes. I mean, we're not anything official. Okay, so here's the main page that you can look over. As well as the summary here…" she said handing over the papers.

Kate still had a big smile on her face. "You can just write 'excellent' on all these, if you don't mind."

"You'll have to earn that," Caroline replied in a sexy voice and then quickly went back to shuffling papers with a serious face. "Right. This is _not _professional."

"Do you want to come to my place?"

"_What?_"

"I mean, to meet me at my place this Friday—for a concert? A little instrumental ensemble at the concert hall. We can walk there. It's just round the block." Kate beamed sincerely.

Caroline looked up from her papers. "I _would _like to come round… for a concert."

* * *

><p>"Any trouble escaping from work?" asked Kate as the two set off down a rain-soaked street for the concert hall. The sun was just now coming out and turning the sky to a pinkish haze.<p>

Caroline plumped out her bottom lip. "Nah. Any other day, perhaps, but I always leave on time on Fridays."

"Lawrence and William at home?"

"Lawrence is spending the evening and the whole day tomorrow with John. William wanted to stay home and study."

"Ah, an angel."

"Tell me about it." Caroline looked over her shoulder as her hair blew gently with the sunny breeze. "Ah, we should probably cross here?"

"Caroline, no!" Kate exclaimed, reaching her arm in front of Caroline.

She looked at Kate with a straight face. "What?"

"You can't cross the street." Kate put her hand on her hip.

"Why the hell not?"

"Do you know what happens to lesbians who cross the street?" Kate asked raising one eye brow.

Apparently this was a knock-knock joke of some kind. "No. What?"

"If we were fictional characters, it would mean one of us would be sacrificed on the altar of unfulfilled love." She looked dramatically off into the distance.

"Kate."

"Hmm?"

"You've lost me."

She smiled and followed Caroline across the street. "Sorry. I've been teaching Shakespeare. We just started Romeo and Juliet."

Caroline decided to humor Kate with some drama of her own. "When he shall die, take him and cut him out in little stars, and he will make the face of heaven so fine, that all the world will be in love with night and pay no worship to the garish sun." Caroline smiled and looked ahead as they walked.

"Ah, Caroline Elliot reads Shakespeare!"

"I have a few quotes up my sleeve," she said looking mischievously at Kate. "No thanks to John. He loves a good tragedy. A story of John's isn't complete unless someone ends up thoroughly miserable."

"Well, what _would _a story be without a bit of sorrow? That's real life, isn't it?"

"It certainly is for most people, I suppose. I don't know." Caroline squinted into the setting sun.

"You don't agree?"

"It's just… I think that's probably a reason I've always taken more interest in non-fiction, you know? Preferring debates and grand theories… the more abstract world that's void of feeling." Caroline said the last line dramatically as if to make fun of herself. "I suppose I've just never really been able to understand why people purposefully subject themselves to tragic stories—fictional characters bound to an ill fate. Perhaps it's because I lack the artist's empathetic nature."

"Surely one doesn't have to be an artist to appreciate a good tragedy," Kate replied ponderingly. "Don't you think it's…"

"What?"

"Those stories, don't you think they are, I don't know—therapeutic in a way?" she asked, turning slightly to Caroline as they walked.

"Kate, I have a doctorate in philosophy, not psychology. Ah! Here we are." Caroline opened the glass door for Kate.

"Perhaps tragic stories are a way—for some people—to come to terms with the fact that bad things happen in life. And, for others, it's better to feel the pain of a fictional story than to know the pain of feeling nothing," Kate continued, following Caroline through the concert hall like a caboose.

"Perhaps. Ah, this must be the line."

"And then there's the fact that a good tragedy can open the heart like nothing else in the fictional world can."

"Rip it wide open is more like it," Caroline slipped in while nudging Kate forward with the ticket line.

"And a heart that's opened is one that's receptive—to love or to, perhaps, realize feelings that have been suppressed. Like a person asleep suddenly awakened by a cold bucket of water."

Caroline showed their tickets. "Oh god, I think we might be late."

Kate gently took Caroline's wrist, a difficult feat given Caroline's determined speed, and caught a peak at the time. "We have five minutes, Caroline."

"Well, we don't want to be running in just as the lights go down, do we?" she replied in her headmistress voice.

Both said their excuse me's on the way to their seats, took off their jackets, and settled in. Deep breath. The lights faded slightly as the pianist, violinist, and clarinetist entered the stage, guided by a spotlight.

Something about the darkness made Caroline long to get close to Kate. She settled for a whisper.

Caroline leaned her shoulder into Kate's and allowed her nose to feel the strands of hair covering her ear. "Kate."

"What?" she whispered back between the piano notes, obviously enjoying the coziness.

"You're stepping on my foot."

"_Oh!_" Kate exclaimed allowed causing her rather elderly neighbor to glare. A "_sshh" _came from behind. "Sorry," Kate said turning around.

Caroline smiled at Kate as their eyes met. Both allowed their gaze to linger for a few moments, and Kate snuggled her shoulder into Caroline's as their eyes turned to the stage.

Content, shining eyes—for nothing else existed before or beyond this lovely moment.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 - I Don't Regret a Thing**

The air was thick with magic. Any clouds that were in the sky had mostly given way to the stars- happy stars, reflecting the couples and friends filtering out of the concert hall.

Kate breathed in the night air. "Mm. I love evenings like this."

Caroline quietly smiled, looking up at the sky. "Quite beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yeah." They walked on at a comfortable pace, feeling no need to fill the silence with mundane comments.

They passed a couple kissing next to a car, and Kate turned to look at them as they walked by, smiling to herself. _How lovely. _She turned her head slightly and glanced at Caroline through the corner of her eye. _Her hands are always in her damn pockets. _Kate's cheeks blew out with a puff of air.

"Kate..." Caroline said, drawing out the "a" a bit as she always did.

_Her voice sounds like music. _"Hmm?"

"We should do this again sometime. I haven't been to a concert in- well- who knows how long. Besides the school concerts, of course."

"Well, school concerts are better than nothing," Kate said with a little laugh. "I know my piano students also appreciate your presence at the recitals. They always mention seeing you in the audience. It means a lot to them." Kate took another peak at the stars.

"Well. That's good. Don't want to be the school witch. Sometimes I think I scare the- you know what out of them."

"Well, the ones that should be scared- yes."

"Yes to the witch part?" Caroline asked turning to Kate.

She scrunched up her face. "Probably both."

Caroline gave an amused "Ah."

The shadows and the streetlight made Kate long to capture Caroline's essence in a photo, perhaps because of the contrasting light- the bright white against the night. Lamps daring to shine even though the universe surrounded them with darkness. "The students that actually behave think you're a walking, talking, golden goddess," she said with a smile. "I'm sure they'd all love to be you when they grow up."

"Oh gosh, that's..."

"What?"

"Flattering. It's flattering," Caroline said, folding her arms.

"But?"

"Well, they only know the Caroline Elliot that shows up at school every day."

"And that's not the real Caroline Elliot?" Kate asked with a playful tone.

"It's not the whole picture, I suppose."

"You don't think they'd like you as much if they saw the- whole picture?"

"Well, I don't know. We usually only get to see the brave face after all. It's what we expect of each other. Those closest to us are the only ones allowed to see our weaknesses. We know they're prepared to accept our imperfections... or at least tolerate them."

Kate looked forward, thoughtfully. "True. But there's also something to be said for giving people a fair chance? Some will turn their back when they see weakness- yes- but how many more accept it with open arms?" Kate tapped on the top of the fence as they passed by her house. "If there's one thing I've learned teaching it's that few things inspire the kids like an adult who isn't afraid to let themselves be seen- warts and all."

They walked up the steps to her door. Kate, perhaps unaware of Caroline's discomfort, continued on. "You put on a brave face, Caroline, but a teenager can see the hurt in one's eyes. They're not immune to it, yet."

Caroline looked down and then out to the street- anywhere else but at Kate.

Kate, realizing that Caroline was trying to hold herself together, the armor cracking like an egg shell, reached her hand out and traced one side of Caroline's face. She wasn't sure if it was her comments that had effected Caroline or the fact that they were standing on her doorstep facing each other. Kate let her face slowly drift forward to give her a short, graceful kiss and wrapped her arms around Caroline's shoulders. "You okay?" Kate kept her face close.

"Yeah," Caroline replied gently loosening herself from her embrace. "Look, Kate. I'm going to..."

"I know. You probably have a busy day tomorrow."

"Sorry. Thanks for tonight." No smile, but Caroline said goodbye with thankful eyes and headed to her car.

_Oh my god, I just kissed her. _Kate looked on until the car pulled away. Perhaps she had stepped over an invisible line, but she felt like dancing on the moon and singing 'til the sun came up again.

* * *

><p>The air had a yummy crispness to it that only the morning could stir up. A brand new relaxing Saturday. <em>Except I have Caroline's phone... Lovely.<em>

Kate got out of her car and looked up at Caroline's house- all fifty stories of it. Deep breath.

"Coming!" Kate heard after ringing the doorbell. _Surprised the neighbors didn't hear that thing._

Caroline opened the door all the way. Hair done, make-up complete, and wearing her sexy jeans. "Ah, Kate," she said smiling.

"Caroline! Hello." Kate smiled back warmly. "Cell phone," she said, handing it over.

"Oh, god. Thanks. I about panicked when I realized I'd left it last night. Where did you find it?"

"In my purse actually. You must have put it in my purse accidentally during the concert instead of yours since they were right next to each other."

"Right. Well, thanks for bringing it. You didn't have to."

"It was no problem," Kate said, assuring her with a smile.

"Okay. Well, thanks again. I would ask you to come in except I'm just about to leave."

"Oh! That's fine."

"Can I walk you to your car?" Caroline asked nodding her head towards the driveway.

"Sure."

They headed to their cars, crunching across the gravel driveway on their way."Busy today?" Caroline asked while opening Kate's car door.

"Yes! I'm actually spending the day with my mum," she replied happily.

"Oh, fabulous. I'd love to me your mum."

"That would be great! She's pretty great. I think you'd like her."

"I'm sure I would." Caroline rested her elbow on the open car door. "Thanks again Kate... for the phone."

_Her eyes are so blue in the daylight. _Kate paused, looking at her for moment or two. Caroline looked at her back, studying her face with more confidence than the night before and a content smile.

Kate took Caroline's chin and gave her a short kiss. "You're welcome."

She settled in her car, and Caroline closed the door with a look of amused disbelief. She watched her back out of the driveway, her hands firmly planted on her hips.

Kate's smile didn't leave her face. _I don't regret a thing._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 - Lets Have a Sit Down**

Caroline watched Kate's car shift into drive and disappear. While turning back to go to her own car, she caught a glimpse of the curtain in the front window of the house as it moved back into place. _Oh... shit. _After jingling the keys in her hand for a few seconds and tapping on the top of her car, Caroline quickly strutted back to the house, heels be damned.

"In here, love," Caroline heard after closing the front door.

"You in the kitchen?"

"Ah, you found me. That was a short trip." Celia poured her tea while glancing at Caroline as she stood in the kitchen entrance.

"I haven't left, yet. What are you doing?" Caroline stayed in the doorway still holding up her key as if her arm was frozen in place.

"What am I doing? I'm pouring my tea, obviously."

"No, I mean, what _were_ you doing- by the window?"

"What do ya _mean_ what was I doing by the window?" Celia replied innocently tightening the strings on her robe.

"Mum."

Caroline gave her a dead-pan look as Celia puckered her lips slightly. "If you must know, I came in to see what Lawrence was up to, since he decided to stay home today- instead of stay with John and you-know-who... and then looked out the window to see if you'd left."

"And?"

"And I saw you talking to whoever that was," she said waving a hand towards the door. "Why are you being so snippy this morning, anyway?" Celia stirred her tea while Caroline studied her.

"I'm not being snippy, I just don't like being spied on." Feeling quite annoyed, she walked off in a huff.

"Who is she?" Celia asked, nonchalantly following Caroline out of the kitchen.

Caroline stopped. Her heart rate quickened. "She's a teacher- at school. She came by to drop off my phone." _Did she see us kiss?_

Celia seemed to forget about the cup of tea in her hand. "Hmm. And what was she doing with your phone?"

"L-look, mum. I've really got to go." Caroline trotted over to Celia to give her a kiss. "Love you. I'll be back in a bit!" With that, she was off.

"Right. Don't knock yourself out," Celia said, walking back to the kitchen.

* * *

><p><em>For Pete's sake. <em>Caroline puffed out her cheeks with a breath of air and then spotted John as he waved at her from a tiny table set for two.

"Caroline," he said, holding out two welcoming arms.

"John, let's get one thing straight," she said while taking off her jacket. "This is _not _a date."

"Who said anything about a date?"

"John, don't think after eighteen years that I don't know what's going on in that head of yours," she said settling in her chair.

"Good god, Caroline."

"What?"

"I simply ask you out for a pleasant conversation, and you come with the dark clouds of Mordor on your shoulders," he said, sipping his tea. "I even ordered your tea for you but, of course, I suppose you hadn't noticed."

Caroline took a deep breath. "Look. _I _came strictly to get business done..."

"When do you _not _get business done?" he interrupted with a smirk.

Caroline sat for a moment with her mouth open. "Really, John. Really- you thought we could have a 'pleasant' conversation?"

"Well, not when you're being a..."

"A what?" Caroline dared him with her glare.

"A- you _know _what," he replied looking around.

"No. I really don't know."

"Whatever. What is it that you came for?"

"Okay." Caroline leaned forward and folded her hands on the table. "Look. We've had a falling out. You've gone your way, I've gone mine..."

"No, you've gone your way, and I'm right here."

"Whatever. You went your way, now we're here arguing like two disgruntled, infantile teenagers."

John added a disgusted smile.

"So, since we can't seem to get along, I think it makes sense for us to talk about the house." Caroline took up the spoon to stir her tea.

"The house? You're not getting the house, Caroline."

"Well, as it stands, you're certainly not going to get it, are you?" she said with her headmistress voice.

John continued to look at her with a sarcastic smile.

"So, what if I bought your half... over a period of time..."

"There's no way, Caroline. I love that house just as much as you do!"

"Yes, but you're not living there, are you? And I really don't like the fact that you just pop round whenever the hell you bloody feel like it."

"I-"

"John."

He paused before letting the bomb drop. "It's _my _house. _My _two boys live there. I should be able to come round whenever the hell I like!"

Caroline kept her eyes fixed on John despite the fact that he had succeeded in disturbing their fellow tea-drinkers. "Okay," she said calmly getting up from the table. "Have it your way."

"Caroline," he said almost apologetically, with his hands up. She walked out and allowed the restaurant door to slam behind her.

* * *

><p>It was Monday morning, and the day had already seemed to last for an eternity. Caroline got up after hearing the school bell ring hoping to catch Kate in between classes. "Kate!" she called down the hallway.<p>

Kate smiled at Michael and happily walked back to Caroline's office.

"Okay," Caroline said, sitting down with a deep breath. "Lets have a sit down... Very formal?" Caroline forced herself to look at Kate's eyes. _She's happy to see me. _"I'm very … fond... of you. I want to be honest, Kate. I don't know if I can do this."

Kate's eyes filled with what looked like an eternity of sorrow.

_God, I have to get through this. _"It's not a good time- Kate. Besides the fairly recent divorce, there's also the fact that I'm... not ready..." Caroline looked at Kate as if asking her to explain everything for her.

"I'm surprised, Caroline," she replied, looking away. "I thought..." the bell rang. "Well... I've got to go. Pete and Jacob's class, you know," Kate said, quickly pulling herself together.

"Right. Good luck." Caroline looked up at Kate as she stood. "Sorry."

She gave a momentary look of betrayal, perhaps unintentional, and left without saying anything else.

Caroline put on her glasses and looked out the window as she felt an unpleasant, familiar ache form inside her- as if a wound that had just begun to heal was once again opened.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 - She Dumped Me**

The sound of books closing and chairs being shoved back into place seemed far away to Kate. She sat at her desk watching the kids leave her class room, distantly acknowledging the waves and smiles. Even as the class room sat empty, she didn't move but sat still with hands folded on desk.

"Kate. Hello?" Michael tepidly walked to her desk. "Kate?"

She snapped out of it and looked up. "Oh... hi."

"What the blazes is wrong with you?" he asked pulling up one of the desk chairs.

Kate felt almost paralyzed. _Did that just happen? How could she just... wave me off after..._

"Kate?"

Before she knew what was happening, tears began to stream down her face. "I've been ridiculous," she said burying her face in one hand.

"What? Kate McKensie ridiculous? Over my dead body," Michael said with a jovial tone. "Come now, what could possibly make my mate Kate get lost in the soggy land of no sunshine, hm?"

She tried to smile through the tears. No use.

"Look, I'm telling ya right now, you'll feel a hell of a lot better if you just- let it out. Eh?" Michael raised his eye brows, hoping a playful smile would cure the cloudy skies.

She began to feel the sadness turn to frustration. "She dumped me."

A look of surprise took over Michael's smile. "She?"

"Yes, it's a she, Michael. I'm a lesbian, remember?"

"Whoa, okay. I don't want to get Kate McKensie angry with me." He studied her for a moment. "She, hmm?" he mused, stroking his chin.

Kate got up from her desk. "Look, I'm done talking about this."

"The she wouldn't happen to be a certain Mrs. Caroline Elliot- would it?" he asked turning around as she collected the test papers. He sounded like a naughty little boy who had just opened a box full of secrets.

Kate stopped. After looking at the door, she looked at Michael questioningly. "It doesn't really concern you, does it?" she said rather unsurely walking back to her desk.

"Well, no, except that my friend has obviously been hurt- taken for granted. Cast off like a sack of rubbish and..."

"I get the point." Kate sat down, resting her chin on her hand. "I just... don't know what to do. I mean- how does a teacher just carry on like nothing happened when she's gone out with the f... headmistress?" She clenched her jaw. _God, how could I not know this would happen?_

"There wasn't anything to it, right? Nothing more than a few dates and some friendly conversation?" Michael asked, slightly raising one eye brow.

"That's the thing. I took a chance. Now I'm wishing I hadn't."

* * *

><p><em>Ah, thank God for the market. <em>Something about being amongst the vegetables, flowers, merchants, and happy people enjoying the outdoors that always seemed to right the ship. Kate took her mum's arm in her own, trying to forget about the events at school earlier in the day.

"Kate. What do you think of this?" Her mum held up a brown scarf with hints of maroon and white woven in between.

_Looks like Caroline's. _"It's... I like it."

Her mum looked at Kate suspiciously as they walked on, arm in arm. "You seem preoccupied. Did the kids behave today?"

Kate faintly smiled and patted her mum's arm. "Yes. No problems there."

"You know I'm going to keep asking questions. Who is it? A bloke with a beer-gut?"

Kate smirked.

"A slightly more modern version of Greta Garbo with highlights?"

"Really, mum," Kate said with a laugh.

"I wouldn't mind dating... oh, old what's her name?" She smelled some roses.

"Oh god, mum. Don't tell me. Rita Moreno?"

"That's the one. I have a... what do you call it?" she asked, handing a bunch of roses to Kate. "What do you think of these?"

"Girl crush?" Kate asked, giving her a strange look.

"That's it. Not that I would ever- you know." She unbuttoned her purse.

"Yes, I know, mum. Could we talk about something else?" Kate said with an uncomfortable smile as her mum paid for the flowers.

"Oh, don't act so embarrassed. Some things never change, do they?" Her mum gave her a hug as they walked. "You know I just want you to be happy, Kate. Now- who is she?"

Kate laughed. "Oh..."

"Come on, out with it."

She observed the tomatoes. "It's..." Kate took a breath, turning to her mum. "You remember the headmistress I was telling you about?"

She gave Kate a mischievous smile. "Yes. What did you do to her? Sweep her off her feet?"

"No, not quite. We went on a date or two and... well, she told me today that she wasn't ready."

"So she obviously has things to work through?" Her mum asked, examining a rather scrumptious looking tomato. "The others are a little green, but this one is perfect. Maybe we could have some sort of comforting Italian something for supper?"

"I suppose. It sounded more like she was just... done. And I was left there feeling like an idiot for letting myself get so invested in someone who obviously doesn't feel the same way." Kate looked away, trying to keep the sadness from coming to the surface.

Her mum put the tomato down, looked at Kate, and took her face in her hands. "Kate. Give it time. If someone's worth it, they're worth waiting for." She smiled and took her daughter's arm, walking on.

"And what if she doesn't feel the same way? What if she hates me?"

"Oh, I doubt that anyone could hate you, Kate. If there's one thing I know about you it's that you don't jump head first into anything unless you're sure of it. This headmistress of yours must have been reflecting some sort of romantic energy for you to be so in love, hmm?" she said, smiling.

Kate looked ahead, squinting into the afternoon sunlight.

_Maybe there' still some hope- or maybe I'm as daft as ever._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 **

"Caroline? Kate is here."

"Thank you, Beverly. Please tell her she can come in?" Caroline replied. She had succeeded in avoiding laying eyes on Kate the whole day, which was a miracle, but, given the turn of events, had no choice in the matter.

Kate opened and closed the door gracefully and sat down in the same manner. Caroline kept her eyes on her, barely noticing the pause that had elapsed after Kate had settle in her chair. "So," she finally said, unaware of Kate's nervous silence. "Normally, I would waste precious time with small talk to soften the landing a little, but I think we know each other better than that."

Kate looked at Caroline, slightly puzzled, if not annoyed.

"I think you know why I asked you here?" Caroline continued with her professional tone. "Really don't think I need to spell it out for you." The atmosphere seemed as if a bow and arrow were staring down a deer.

Kate clenched her jaw. "Maybe you should, Caroline. I'd like to hear you spell it out."

Caroline's expression seemed to convey that she was up for the challenge. "Spell what out, Kate?"

"Why did you call me to your office?"

"You know why Kate."

She sat elegantly and looked at Caroline without a word.

_She isn't going to budge. _"Okay then. Michael."

Still no response.

"You told Michael bloody Dobson, Kate. Of all people!" Caroline looked at her with wide eyes, somehow managing to keep her volume down.

"Yeah, so? I was upset," Kate said calmly.

"Yeah well, now—consequently—the whole school knows, as well." Caroline picked up her pen then put it down again, preparing to continue.

"So?"

She flashed a look of disbelief Kate's way. "_So_?" Caroline took up her pen again to tap it on the table. "So, it just so happens, Kate, that this bit of information was not something that I particularly wanted floating around the school for anyone to do with it what they will."

"Well, Caroline, it happened," Kate replied with a frustrated sigh. "There's nothing you or I can do about it."

"Do you realize that this piece of gossip has traveled all the way to the chairman of the board of governors? Gavin poked his head in this morning and said, his voice dripping with sarcasm, 'Oh, by the way, congratulations on moving on to greener pastures.' I, of course, not knowing what exactly he was talking about, asked. He said he had overheard Michael Dobson telling some of the teachers—in the hallway no less! It was humiliating."

Kate took a deep breath. "You call me in here, scold me like a child, and then expect me to crawl under the desk, but I know better Caroline. You forget I kissed you." Kate's eyes beamed with confidence.

"Shh!" Caroline snipped, looking at the door.

"Twice!"

Putting her elbows on the desk, Caroline rested her forehead in her hands.

"I don't remember there being any resistance, either. And how we go from a few lovely walks, a pair of innocent kisses, to you being all high and mighty is beyond me."

"You should go," Caroline said suddenly.

Kate paused and studied her. "Am I being dismissed?" she asked curtly.

"This was a bad idea. I shouldn't have had you come. Next time I'll text or something." Caroline proceeded to feign interest in the papers on her desk.

"Don't say that." Kate's expression softened. "What I would say, if I had the guts to say it, is that you don't know the effect you have—on me."

Caroline looked out the window without replying.

Taking the silent cue and having nothing more to say, Kate quietly stood up and proceeded to walk out, catching a glimpse of Caroline before closing the door.

Click of her pen. Sparrow on the window sill. Sun disappearing behind the clouds. _She's like a field of flowers that I must stop to gaze at, making me forget about my dogged journey to nowhere. _

* * *

><p>"May I come in, love?" Celia called, poking her head inside the door.<p>

"Of course," Caroline replied from the kitchen. "Just starting supper." She looked at Celia with one raised eye brow. "What have you been up to?"

Celia took a seat on a stool by the counter with a happy countenance. "Oh—things," she replied with a smile.

"Mhm. Did you see Alan today?" Caroline rinsed off her peeled potatoes.

"As a matter of fact, I did."

"And?" Caroline pressed, reflecting her mum's cheeriness.

"And we had a grand time. Started off with some tea at that place on whatever street that is. We talked—about old times. About plans for the future."

Caroline loved listening to Celia's happy voice and seeing her face so lit up. The change in her was—well, somewhat like old Scrooge waking up on Christmas morning. She contentedly continued to cut the potatoes. "So—anything set in stone, yet?"

Celia looked back to Caroline after getting lost in her own happy thoughts. "No, not necessarily. We're not in any rush. At this age, one is more concerned with enjoying the moments as they come." She studied Caroline with a smile as she scooped the vegetables into the boiling water. "What about you?"

Caroline dried her hands on a towel. "What about me?"

"When are you going to move on, love?"

"Move on…" She forced a laugh. "I'm fine. Mum. I'm handling things just fine."

"Mhm." Celia let it go. "When is supper going to be ready?"

"Oh, in about an hour, more or less. Actually, I have a favor to ask," Caroline said while throwing various things into the pot. "Would you mind tending to things while I run out for a bit?"

"You'll miss supper. Where are you going off to, anyway?" Celia protested.

"It—it's just for an hour, mum. A colleague at school, one of the teachers, has fallen ill again, and he's accepting visitors today."

"Okay… Don't be gone all night."

"I won't, mum." She came round to give Celia a kiss on the forehead. "Be back soon. Oh, could you add some parsley to that?" she called from the hallway.

"Will do, love."

Caroline grabbed her purse and her keys and was off.

* * *

><p>After inquiring at the desk as to where she could find Gabe Jenkins' room, Caroline, her walk as professional as ever, made her way to the lifts. She wouldn't have noticed Kate leaving the lift, as her attention was buried in her phone, had Kate not uttered an apprehensive, "Caroline?"<p>

"Oh, Kate. Hello." Even Caroline replied with, perhaps, an equal apprehension.

"I was just—leaving," Kate said, motioning towards the exit.

Caroline was about to reply until realizing that the lift door had closed. She reached for the closed doors as if an "Oh" could open them. "… Damn."

Kate was about to say sorry but thought better of it as Caroline pressed the button again in a bit of a fluster.

"Okay, well, I'm going to go."

"Kate," Caroline called before she had walked two steps. "Do you have a second? Might as well make use of the wait."

Kate raised an annoyed eye brow and folded her arms, walking back.

"Look, I just wanted to say—sorry—for earlier. I was rather unprofessional, if not childish. It won't happen again." _She looks lovely. Really, really lovely._

Kate took a deep breath that verged on a sigh. She didn't want to say sorry. She'd promised herself she wouldn't. No words came.

"How is he? ...Gabe?" Caroline asked, filling the silence.

"Oh, he's… not well," Kate almost whispered, thankful to talk about something else. "The change in him is almost shocking, honestly."

Caroline didn't seem to notice the lift doors opening and closing. "Oh, god."

"I'd heard he wasn't doing well but to see it…"

Caroline folded one arm, resting the other elbow on top, and covered her lips with her hand, looking at Kate attentively.

"It's heartbreaking. I didn't know what to say."

Caroline took a deep breath, folding both arms. "I suppose the most any of us can do is just—be there. And hope for the best."

"I suppose," Kate replied, looking down. "His wife is there with him—if you remember Nicky."

"Yes. We met briefly at the party." The lift doors opened once again and its occupants filed out. "I should…"

"Yeah, okay... See you later." Kate offered a small wave with a slight smile and walked away.

Caroline stood for a moment to watch her walk. _She has somehow woven my heart around her finger and knows not that she carries it with her._


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Early morning. Sun glimmering through the trees as she passed beneath. Window cracked just enough to smell the late spring freshness without disturbing the hair. Kate peaked at the clock. An hour early, as usual—more than enough time to make those copies before class.

Caroline.

_I am not going to think about her. _She bit her lip as she pulled in front of the school, breathing a sigh of relief upon seeing that Caroline hadn't arrived, yet.

"Good morning, Kate," Beverly chimed as Kate passed by her office.

"Good morning." She smiled courteously, walking on to her class room.

"Oh Kate," Beverly called, stepping back into the hallway. "Caroline called and asked me to let you know that she'd like to see you in her office in a few minutes if that's alright. She said your phone's turned off."

"Oh—okay. Thank you." Kate pulled out her phone. Sure enough, it was off. Her heart started beating a little faster. _Oh god, what now. _After dropping off her things in her classroom, she took a deep breath and gathered herself for whatever was to come.

Beverly told Kate to wait in Caroline's office while she fetched some tea. In the meantime, Kate tried to sit down but ended up pacing the floor a few times before hearing the handle turn. There she was. The door was closed before it had the chance to be open. Kate stopped her pacing long enough to say, with an unexpectedly distraught tone, "What?"

As she couldn't bear the thought of being scolded again, no other words came. Besides that, she didn't really have the chance to say anything else since Caroline took her face in both hands and gave her a gentle, yet, passionate kiss. Before Kate knew it, she was up against the door, returning the kisses while Caroline's hand wandered up her shirt.

Time disappeared. There was no sound as everything seemed to go in slow motion- that is, until Kate felt the door behind her open. Out of reflex, she quickly pushed her full weight back against it and then heard a thump and something that resembled someone getting punched in the head. They stopped to look at each other with perplexed expressions. "What on earth?" Caroline said with alarm.

Upon opening the door, Kate saw poor Beverly sitting on the floor, hair slightly disheveled. Amazingly, the tea pot in her hand remained intact. "I brought the tea," she said, holding it up like a good soldier.

"Oh, god, I'm so sorry!" Kate took the tea pot and handed it to Caroline. "I didn't realize—I mean, I didn't know…" She reached down to help Beverly up, at a loss for words, while Caroline blew in from behind.

"Gosh, Beverly, so sorry. Don't quite know how that happened," she said with her headmistress smile, taking the other arm.

"Are you hurt?" Kate asked.

"No broken bones," Beverly replied standing to her feet. "Next time just put a sign on the door, loves." She straightened her clothes out and walked towards the hallway, perhaps the most valiant of secretaries.

"I'm sure that won't be necessary," Caroline replied, holding her smile in place.

"Mhm. I'll be making those copies, Kate."

"Thanks!" Kate called as she left.

Caroline and Kate turned to each other, trying to hold back the laughter. "Dear Lord, that was a disaster. You might want to tuck that in," Caroline said with a mischievous grin, pointing to Kate's shirt.

Kate paused for a moment and peaked at the door to make sure Beverly wasn't lurking. _That just happened. _"Oh, gosh." She did her best to pull herself together while Caroline took off her jacket and hung it on the coat rack. "Caroline," she said, making sure all the ends of her shirt were squared away.

Caroline sat on the edge of her desk, still wearing a large smile. "Yep?"

_I love it when her eyes are so lit up. _There were a million things she wanted to say with no words to express them. "What… was that?" she asked, her eyes as bright as Caroline's.

"I don't think I really know except that I was up the whole damn night thinking about you."

"Really?" Kate sat on the arm of the chair by Caroline's desk.

"Mhm," Caroline replied, getting momentarily lost in Kate's happy eyes.

_She's so cute. _"Why?"

"I don't know. The whole way home from the hospital yesterday I tried to think about everything else. Even during supper, my mum asked what I was so starry-eyed about."

Kate's smile grew. "And what did you say?"

"I said it must be the wine."

"And she believed you?"

Caroline got up to pour her tea. "No. Probably not. You'd have to know my mum," she said, glancing at Kate with a bit of flirtation.

Kate paused in thought while Caroline sipped her tea. "What would she think—of us do you think?"

Her smile faded a little as she set her tea back on the desk. "Well, I don't know exactly."

Kate stood up and rested a hand on the desk, looking at Caroline with a slightly raised eye brow. "Caroline. Does she know—about you?"

Deep breath. "Yes—she does. But, a long time ago, she succeeded in convincing herself that I'm a perfectly normal heterosexual."

"And she convinced you, as well?" Kate asked ponderingly.

"Something like that." She started organizing the papers on her desk.

Kate took a deep breath and reached over to take Caroline's hands in her own, looking at her mischievously. "Caroline, you can talk to me. We like each other, remember? At least I'm assuming that's what that kiss was about," she said, pulling Caroline over to her.

A smile appeared again. "L-look, Kate. Beverly could come in any minute," Caroline sputtered while Kate gently kissed her cheek.

Kate wrapped both arms around her. "I don't care," she said in a rather sexy, confident manner.

Caroline pulled her face back to gaze contentedly at her. "You're very pretty."

"Really?"

"Mhm."

"You're magnificent."

Caroline wrapped her arms around Kate's waist. "You know, you'd better get to class."

"I'd _much _rather stay here," she replied, stroking Caroline's cheek.

"Yes, but then we'd both get fired and end up shuffling on the street wearing god knows what and that wouldn't be good, now would it?"

"I suppose not." Kate smiled and let her go.

"I'll call you later—if your phone is on," Caroline said, walking round to take her seat.

"It will be." Both looked happily at each other for a moment, and Kate left the office with a smile. She closed the door and leaned back on it, tightening her eye lids. _I can't comprehend her, but I want to know her—for forever. _Kate opened her eyes again only to see Beverly standing in the doorway by the hallway looking at her with a droll expression. "Here's your copies, love," she said handing them to Kate.

"Thanks," she replied apologetically and made her way out with a smile still stuck in place.

Beverly raised one eye brow with a look of amused disbelief as Kate walked down the hallway- without a care in the world.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Rain drops tapped on the window sill as a cheery bird or two hoped their song would awaken the sun. Caroline finally opened her eyes only to remember she wasn't in her own bed. Her heart beat a bit faster as she reached for her watch on the bed stand.

Five-fifteen.

Sigh.

She turned her head to look at the sleeping beauty beside her. _She's so peaceful. _Turning herself over so she could look at Kate for a bit, Caroline contemplated whether to wake her or not. She settled to trace her face with one finger.

A half-awake, "Hmm?" came from closed lips.

"Kate," Caroline said softly.

No reply. She reached over and gave her a kiss on the forehead which inspired Kate's eyes to open a bit. "Mm… what time is it?" she asked rather groggily.

"A little passed five. Kate." Caroline gave her another kiss on the nose to keep her awake.

"Hmm?"

"I should be off soon. My mum will be home later this morning."

Kate sighed and forced her eyes open. "Okay," she said, sitting up a little and then paused for a moment. "Caroline… are you going to tell her?" she asked, rubbing one eye. "I mean, so you don't have to sneak out at ungodly hours like this."

"Y-yes…"

"Caroline." Kate rested her forehead on Caroline's, looking playfully but firmly into her eyes.

"Yes, Kate." She tried to sound confident. "I'm not sure when, but I will tell her."

Kate, still half asleep, contemplated letting it go and sighed, looking down at Caroline with a smile. "So…"

Caroline looked up and reflected her smile. "So?"

"I enjoyed last night," Kate whispered, sweeping back a few stray bangs.

"Me too." She snuggled her face into Kate's shoulder as Kate scrunched her eye brows.

"You know, you really should tell your mum."

A sigh came from Caroline as she scooted herself upright. "Look, Kate. It's nothing to worry about…"

"It is, though, isn't it? I mean, you're forty-six, Caroline."

"You don't know my mum. If I told her, she'd work herself into a tizzy and, at seventy-five, who knows what would happen." Caroline kissed her neck while Kate carried on quite unfazed.

"But that's her own problem, isn't it? I mean, Jesus, Caroline. How can you go on like this? Let alone the fact that half your life has been lived to please someone who, it seems, is one of those mums who will always find something to complain about."

"Okay, she can be…"

Kate raised her eye brows expectantly.

"Well, she can be a decent human being every-now-and-again… when she wants to be. Anyway, she's so happy now that she and Alan are together again, I… I don't want to ruin that, Kate." Caroline looked at her innocently.

She sent Caroline a look of quiet disbelief. "I admit, I don't understand. Surely, if your mum has any ounce of love for her daughter she'd at least _try _to accept you as you are? At some point, she'd realize that one can't be truly happy if they don't also care for the happiness of those they supposedly love?"

Caroline sank back down and snuggled herself into the covers. "I don't know, Kate."

She yawned. "Is she Church of England?" Kate asked with a bit of smile in her voice.

"No, no. Not really. She hasn't gone to a service in years. She is quite traditional, though, I suppose." Caroline's fingers danced on Kate's arm.

"It sounds to me like she's one of those mums who secretly wants to keep her daughter from going to hell or something."

"I think she's always thought of herself as trying to protect me from the opinions of others."

"Well, obviously, she hasn't protected you from her own opinions," Kate quipped, giving Caroline a kiss on the forehead. "My grandfather always said that a good, loving person is one who enjoys others just as they are, feeling no need to change anyone or mold them into their own image. It was one of those lectures that I'd always roll my eyes at. Means a lot to me now. I loved him a lot." She sat thoughtfully for a moment while Caroline contemplated dozing off. "I would think that God would be good like that. If there is one."

"Ah, now there's something I didn't know. Kate McKensie believes in God," Caroline said with closed eyes, sounding quite amused.

Kate smiled and playfully stroked Caroline's cheek. "I didn't say I did… Just a passing comment—that if he was real, I would think he'd be good."

"Or she."

"Or… why must there be a gender?"

"_Or_—what if God could be any gender God likes?" Caroline scrunched up her face, trying to make sense of her sleepy words. "But then it's all bollocks, because we can't even see 'em, can we?" she said, closing her eyes again with a sigh.

"_But, _even if we can't see love—doesn't mean it's not real."

"Oh but Kate, love is… well, it's not a being, is it? It's, among other things, a way of expressing oneself."

"Yes. What I'm saying is… What if we've gotten God or the higher power all wrong? What if God is God because he—or she—isn't limited by body or even soul? What if God's only limitation is not allowing love to be transformed into a lesser version of itself?"

"He who lives in love, lives in God and God in him, for God is love," Caroline croaked in a deep, crackly voice.

"Is that a pipe-smoking granny?"

"Nope. Tolstoy."

"Ah. You're just full of quotations."

"Only when I've had too much wine, have fallen in love, or am on the verge of falling asleep."

"I'd love to know what happens when all those are combined."

"Oh, you'll see," she said, reaching under the covers mischievously.

Kate flinched. "God, your hand is cold!"

"Sorry."

"You're not."

"Not really," Caroline replied with an innocent smile.

Kate shook her head with a grin as Caroline stayed contentedly snuggled in her shoulder.

"Anyway, if there is such a thing as God, then I could live with him— or her— being love. Now forgive me if I start snoring any second," she said with a sleepy smile.

"The point is… I think if there _is_ a God, God would—or should—be good and, therefore, would be good… even to two people like us? Since we love each other. Perhaps God is the very thing that connects us—the light that reflects between two lovers' eyes. Caroline?" Kate glanced down at her, realizing she had fallen asleep, and gave her a long, content kiss on the head.

* * *

><p>The few rain drops here and there had turned into a soothing, steady downpour. The late morning skies were grey, barely lighting the bedroom after the night. Caroline nuzzled her face deeper into Kate's shoulder and then suddenly, she bolted upright.<p>

Kate's face collapsed into Caroline's pillow. "What's wrong?" she asked, her voice slightly muffled.

"Oh no. No, no, no."

Kate lifted her head up and rested on her elbows. "What?"

Bouncing out of bed, Caroline proceeded to run around the room trying to find various pieces of clothing. "Shit."

"Caroline," Kate said while she hopped on one foot trying to pull her jeans on. "You shouldn't worry about it. She probably won't even be home."

Caroline finished buttoning the odds and ends. "Oh, she'll be home, alright. It's almost half passed ten." She sped over to the bed stand to collect her watch and leaned over to give a couple of kisses. "I'd better go." Another kiss.

"Okay." Kate smiled as she watched Caroline zip through the bedroom door. "Oh, Caroline!" she called.

"Yes?" came a voice through the wall.

"Take my umbrella! It's leaning on the wall by the door!"

"I'll take you up on that!"

After tossing the wet umbrella in her backseat, Caroline sat in her car and gripped both hands on the wheel, leaning her head back with a deep sigh. _God, what if she's home?_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Caroline plopped her keys down on the kitchen counter and took a moment to appreciate the silent, empty house. Celia was due home any time as well as John with the boys. What to do until then?

Caroline's first inclination was to get some work done, but she felt far too distracted to be productive. Maybe a nap? No, she didn't take naps. She felt her belly rumble. Ah yes, breakfast. This particular breakfast, however, needed to be accompanied by music. Something happy, if not a little swoony.

"Good morning life

Good morning birds, sing out your happy tunes..."

Caroline bopped along with the immortal Dean Martin as she put the kettle on.

"Last night she said she loved me

What a pity to part

I slept with both eyes open

Waiting for today to start..."

_God, I haven't listened to this in who knows how long. _She cracked an egg, somehow managing to get it in the pan between dance moves.

"Good morning life

Good morning world

How are you happiness..."

_I should call Kate. No, I'll wait 'til later._

"All at once, I know what living can be

It's life, it's free, it's someone waiting for me..."

She grabbed a towel to dry her hands and proceeded to sing the last bit of the chorus out loud.

"Who'll someday be my wife

Good morning life!"

While singing out the last note, Caroline turned around to toss the towel onto the counter. While the towel was in midair, however, she froze upon seeing John, William, and Lawrence staring at her in silence at the kitchen entrance.

The song was over. Lawrence let out a disgusted sigh. "I'm going to my room," he said, taking off promptly while Caroline went to turn off the music.

"Hello boys. Anyone want breakfast?" she asked with a relaxed smile.

"No thanks. We ate already," William replied, studying his mum.

John came round to study the food. "Well, if it's not Bernadette Peters."

Caroline attempted a glare, but her good mood wouldn't allow it. "And hello Julia Child. Please stop examining my food."

"It smells good," he replied, leaning over the pan.

"You're hovering, and you're in my cooking space. Out." Caroline shooed him away from the stove.

"Alright. I'm going, I'm going," he said putting his hands up. "Think I'll go talk to Lawrence. He's been in a bad state since I picked him up yesterday."

"He's fine, dad," William protested.

"What's the matter with him?" Caroline asked while munching on a piece of toast.

"I don't know. I better make sure he's okay- you know, before I leave."

"Dad..." William called after him, letting out a heavy sigh as John left the kitchen and made his way up the stairs.

Caroline peaked at William over her glasses in between swiping her iPad and nibbling her toast. "You okay?" Despite her good mood, the look in her son's big blue eyes hadn't escaped Caroline's notice.

He let out another sigh and leaned both elbows on the counter top, looking at his mum intently. "Are you seeing someone?"

Caroline looked at him without moving a muscle. Big swallow. "What... what makes you think..."

"I've seen you. You're always walking together. You only smile when she's around. And..." He looked down.

"And?"

"Lawrence. I guess the rumors finally got around to him. I hoped they wouldn't. The kids don't actually believe it all. They think it's something to talk about."

"But he believes it?" Caroline's eyes reflected her son's worry as he nodded.

"I don't want him to tell dad."

Caroline sighed heavily and studied the counter for a moment."If Lawrence hasn't told him, yet, I don't think he will any time soon." She walked around and leaned both elbows on the counter so her face was level with William's. "I want to know what _you _think, Will. I'm sorry you found out the way you did. I should have known..."

"It's alright, mum. I like her. She's smart. She's kind. And- if she makes you happy..." William reassured her with approving eyes, and Caroline gave him a grateful smile as she patted his hand.

Just then, Caroline looked over upon hearing a knock on the side door. It was Celia.

"Ah, there's your Granny. Just in time. Coming!" she called, trotting over to open the door.

"Hello, love. Hello, William. My, this is a late breakfast," Celia commented with a pleasant smile.

Caroline found her toast. "Mm, and how was your morning? You seem to have had a good time."

"Oh well, it was..." Celia looked over at William with a devious smile. "Well, it was lovely."

"Right. I'm off, Granny." William came round to give her a kiss.

"Where are you running off to so fast?" she asked.

"To study."

Celia reflected his smile. "He's perfect." She looked at Caroline who was engrossed in her iPad. "So, how was your morning, love?"

"Oh, it was good... really good," she replied, barely looking up.

"Ah, Celia! Good morning," John said, appearing in the kitchen entrance.

She raised an eye brow. "Oh. It's you."

He took the cue and went on with his business. "Caroline, who's McKensie?"

Caroline practically choked on her tea. "Wh- who?"

"A Katherine McKensie. The name on the umbrella that was by the door. Anyway, I put it in the closet so that an unfortunate soul wouldn't trip over it."

Caroline was speechless.

"Well, you can thank me later. Goodbye, Celia." He turned to leave only to whirl around again. "Oh, blast. I forgot I promised Will I'd help him with his literature homework. Something about Northanger Abbey. Poor chap. Well, I'll be upstairs if you need me."

Celia's raised eye brow turned in Caroline's direction. "Who is this McKensie, anyway?"

Caroline shuffled around, putting dishes in the sink and wiping counters.

"Caroline?"

"It's no one. Just a teacher at school who let me borrow an umbrella."

"Mhm. This morning."

Caroline stopped. "Yes, this morning. Is- is there something wrong with that?" she asked, leaning her hands on the counter top.

Celia got up and walked a few steps to the opposite side. "I came home earlier this morning. I came back with Alan to get my reading glasses. Well, I couldn't go gallivanting around if I couldn't see anything. I wasn't sure where you were. Now I know you must've been with this Katherine Mc- whoever-she-is."

"McKensie, mum."

"Right. I assume it's the same McKensie Lawrence was telling me about."

"Wait... wha- what do you mean?"

"When I saw you and that woman out front that morning, I asked Lawrence if he knew who it was, and he said something about a Miss McKensie."

"Okay well, thank you, mum, for being so curious about who my friends are. Now, please excuse me while I finish cleaning."

Celia sighed, looking on with a worried expression. "Caroline, were you with her last night?"

"Does it matter?" she replied rather unsurely, still shuffling about.

"Yes, it does matter, love. What John did was one thing, but mucking about with a woman is..."

Caroline gave her a look of disbelief. "Is what, mum?"

"It's no way to cope, love."

"You think I'm coping?" she asked, putting a hand on her hip incredulously. "Okay, mum. You know something? Yes... I _was _with someone last night. Now call the Royal Guard and round up the neighbors and, while you're at it, bring out the tar and feathers."

"Oh, come now, Caroline. I'm simply saying..."

"I know what you're saying, mum. And I don't want to hear it, because this has very little to do with you." Caroline tried to keep her volume down. If there was anything she might have inherited from her dad it was the inability to control her temper, whereas, Celia rationed out her anger by instigating long-winded, even toned, if not, entirely one-sided arguments.

"I just want what's best for you, Caroline. You know that. Seeing this Katherine... well..."

"Well, what? And it's Kate."

"Well, you know it could never make you happy," she replied innocently.

Caroline let out a sarcastic laugh. "Happy?"

"Of course not."

Caroline was about to reply with something passionate and provocative but, perhaps fortunately, was interrupted. "Who's this Katherine?" John asked, appearing in the kitchen again. "Are you talking about that McKettle on the umbrella?"

"It's McKintle," Celia said as if she were uttering something dirty.

Caroline looked at them with an expression of disbelief. "McKensie. Why is that so difficult?"

"Ah, that's it," John said, pouring himself a cup. "What's this about her being happy? Did someone die or something?" He stirred his tea rather vigorously as if preparing to hear a compelling story.

Celia raised another eye brow at Caroline. "Well, I'm off. Think I'm going to take a little nap. It's been a long morning." She departed as if she carried the world on her shoulders.

John turned back to Caroline who was rinsing a pan in a bit of a fluster. "She did look a little tired," he said. "So. This McClintock. I'm guessing she had a husband, who was actually a cousin, who was killed by this Katherine's new lover, who has now told her he doesn't love her, and she's questioning the meaning of life. Am I right?"

Caroline set the pan down. "John, I'm seeing someone."

"You're seeing someone as in..."

"As in, I'm seeing them and sleeping with them."

His face dropped. "Good god, Caroline. That didn't take long, did it?"

"Well, at least I wasn't having sex with her while you and I were, supposedly, happily married," Caroline said rather nonchalantly as she walked out of the kitchen with John following behind.

"What... we _were _happily married!" He stopped. "Did you say _her_? It's a she?" Now he was indignant.

"That's exactly what I said."

"Who is it?" John called after Caroline as she started up the stairs. "Oh my god, it's that McCandle, isn't it?"

"I couldn't possibly tell you."

"Why not?"

She turned around. "Because I don't want to listen to your opinions and your comments and your fucking rubbish." She started up the stairs again.

"I'm not leaving 'til you tell me!"

"Well then, you're going to be standing there all day, I suppose. Now excuse me while I go talk to my youngest." Caroline left John pacing at the bottom of the stairs.

Before opening the bedroom door, she paused for a few moments with her hand holding the door knob. _What on earth am I going to tell him? _Telling the others had felt a bit like falling down the stairs. It just happened. But now she had to force herself to bring it up to the most vulnerable of the clan. She blinked her eyes tightly, forcing herself to turn the handle.

"Lawrence?" she called softly to the bundle on the bed. He didn't move. Caroline stepped over and sat beside him. "Will told me. Said you knew. I just want to know that you're alright." Caroline rested her chin on his shoulder. "Lawrence?"

He turned his head slightly. "The kids at school- they talk about you."

"I know, and I'm sorry."

"It's the older boys... I hate it."

Caroline took a deep breath and wrapped one arm around him. "I promise, I won't do anything to embarrass you. Lawrence. But those boys... well, let's just say they have a lot to learn. Alright? They don't know everything- even though they pretend to."

He sat up and buried his face in her shoulder. "I don't want anyone to be mean to you."

"No one will be mean to me. I won't let them." Caroline sat with Lawrence for a while trying to brush aside the what-ifs of the future. More than anything, she was beginning to realize she had sailed away from familiar shores and taken the family with her- on a ship called Kate McKensie.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 - Swan Lake**

Kate heard birds chirping peacefully. She felt the warmth of the sun, as well as the warmth of Caroline's hands covering her eyes. And there was a smell of long grass and something else that she couldn't quite pin point.

"Alright then. Open up!" Caroline removed her hands. "What do you think?" she asked with a bright smile.

Kate observed the rather old, paint-chipped rowboat sitting on the edge of a midsized pond surrounded by tall grass and weeping willows. A grin appeared. "Oh my god, Caroline. This is... amazing. Are we going out in that?"

"I'm afraid so. It belongs to a friend of my mum's. This whole property does, actually." She stepped over by the boat and held out her hand. "You game?"

Kate gave her a playful, apprehensive smile, clasping both hands behind her back. "I don't know," she said slowly, as if asking Caroline to convince her.

"Oh, come on, hop in you little fraidy-cat."

Kate gave in, taking Caroline's hand as she stepped carefully into the boat.

"No, it's _your _birthday. I'm rowing." Caroline directed her to the passenger's end.

"I must say, Caroline, I never dreamed I'd see _you _rowing a boat," Kate commented, settling in as Caroline pushed away from the shore with an oar.

Caroline let go long enough to circle her hand as if giving a bow. "Anything for your birthday. Well... maybe not _anything_, but you get the general idea," she said with a seductive smile, taking up the oar once again. "Ah, here we go. Takes a bit of muscle, doesn't it?"

Kate smiled at her in amused silence.

"Now, don't you go judging my rowing skills, little miss. I learn quickly. We'll be gliding around this pond with grace and swiftness in no time."

"Of course," Kate replied, trying to muffle a giggle as she watched Caroline wrestle with the oars.

"Believe it or not, I used to go out fishing in this very boat with my dad- once upon a time. I called this little pond Swan Lake. Seemed massive then."Caroline looked around as she rowed. "It's all a bit unkempt now, but overall it's more or less the same."

"I so love that ballet. Is that what inspired the name?"

"Mhm. I went to see it with my mum one evening. Was absolutely captivated. The next day, I was on the lake with my dad for the first time, and I imagined that geese were dancing on the water."

Kate sat quietly, observing Caroline as she spoke. How she loved it when Caroline opened up about the happier times of her past. "And did you like spending time out here- with him?"

Caroline stopped rowing, still observing her surroundings. "Yeah... I did. You don't really think about it at the time, but this was one of the only places where he seemed to be happy. Peaceful. Then we'd go home and, I suppose, the weight of his job and an unsuccessful marriage were there waiting for him." She started rowing again as if trying to distract herself.

"It's good that you have some happier times to remember him by," Kate said, joining Caroline's survey of the pond. "I'm sort of thankful that me and Richard weren't able to have children- when were married. We argued all the time and would have felt obligated to stay together for the little ones. Who knows what they would have had to put up with. I know now that incompatible parents can scar their children for life, though, it's hard to see it at the time."

"I wonder why it is so hard to see, though. I thought I loved John when I married him but know better now. My mum thought she loved my dad which, I suppose, is the reason she stayed with him- even while he was shagging god knows how many other women."

Kate sat thoughtfully, listening to the oars dip in and out of the water. "Perhaps it's because we're drawn to relationships that we feel we deserve. And as we grow older, some grow wiser and more confident, and are able to see what love really is- that love has nothing to do with cheating or abuse but, rather, love restores... and rejuvenates."

Caroline let out a sarcastic laugh as a gentle breeze lifted her hair. "Tell that to my step sister. I mean, I feel sorry for her. She used to be in an abusive marriage until her husband died... quite tragically, actually. But I don't think she knows what she deserves anymore. As if every time her husband raped her, a piece of self confidence and stability was taken from her. But she's a feisty little thing. Not the kind to go out without a fight, that's for sure."

Kate raised an eye brow. "Sounds like you get along splendidly."

"Hmm." Caroline smiled deviously. "Let's just say, when we first met, I called her no good, low-life trailer trash."

"No." Kate tried to sound shocked despite being amused.

"Mhm. She took my parking space," Caroline said innocently.

"Well then, you two may never get along- being step sisters and all."

"She's Cinderella, and I'm the two wicked step sisters rolled into one." Caroline raised an eye brow and looked as if she rather liked the thought of being wicked. "Anyway, I don't dislike her entirely. We get along every now and again. We even have the same birthday."

"Really?"

"Mhm. Odd, I know."

"I think it's sweet. You have a twin!"

"Oh god, no" Caroline stopped rowing as they had reached the middle of the pond. Squinting into the sun, she put on her rather large hat. "I know, don't even say it."

Kate giggled. "Say what?"

"You think I look like a granny in this hat."

"No, it's adorable," Kate replied, forcing a serious face.

"Whatever." Caroline gave a flirtatious smile. "Oh, speaking of grannies, did you know Alan and my mum are going on a honeymoon?"

"Really?" Kate wrinkled her noes.

"Yup. They're trying to decide between Italy and New Zealand," she said organizing her hair beneath her hat as the boat turned with the wind.

"So far away?"

"Well, I think they feel as if they could float around the world in eighty days in a hot air balloon at this point."

"How sweet."

"Yeah..."

Kate raised her eye brows as if asking for more.

"Well, it's... I've never seen my mum like this- you know... 'in love'. I suppose I'm still getting used to it."

Kate smiled as if she were remembering something. "Richard and I went to Sicily on our honeymoon. I'll never forget it- when we first got off the plane, the air smelled distinctly like basil. I haven't had bruschetta that has tasted as good since."

Caroline looked entirely uninterested in hearing more about Richard. "Italian gelato _is_ quite sexy."

"You've been there?" Kate asked, resting her elbows on her knees with a curious smile.

"Not since Oxford days. I went tramping around Italy with... a friend." She tried to catch herself.

"Mhm. A friend?"

Caroline smiled. "A girlfriend."

"Ah. Should I be jealous?" Kate asked, reflecting her smile.

"She was my first and, no, nothing to be jealous of."

"So... why didn't it work out?"

Caroline sighed, turning her face into the wind. "I don't know. I don't think either of us really knew what we wanted. We hadn't told our parents. I tried to tell my mum, I suppose. After a year or two, we got tired of fighting for approval. You know how it is."

"And so, you married John."

"Yeah, I married John," she replied with a bit of a dismayed smile. "I wanted stability. And, more than anything, I wanted to have- everything. You know, the job. Family. And that's enough 'til one day you realize that enough isn't the best."

"Like walking in a garden of fake plants only to realize you need a real garden that you can smell and water and nurse back to life?"

"Well... something like that." Both smiled contentedly for a few moments as the sun began to disappear behind the clouds. Caroline sighed and almost seemed nervous all of the sudden. Almost. "You know, Kate, I wanted to bring you here- for your birthday. But, as you know, we've been together for a few months now and have known each other for more than three years come September."

Kate studied her. "Yes?"

Caroline sighed again and reached in her jacket pocket only to pull out a little box.

Kate's heart began to race.

"Not to sound depressing, Kate, but- when Gabe died last month, and we were standing side-by-side watching them lower him into the ground... something happened. Suddenly, I realized that we're not getting any younger. And as I watched his wife on the other side of the grave, I thought- how awful would it be for that day to come and not have someone there. Someone who you've promised to be there for no matter what. So- all that to say..." Caroline looked down as if trying to find the right words to say. "Why don't we get married?" she asked, opening the box.

Kate didn't take her eyes off the ring that Caroline held before her. A thousand thoughts were going through her mind while she remained quite speechless. A then- a broad smile appeared on her face as she attempted to suppress a joyful giggle- but it was no use.

"What... what is that?" Caroline smiled like a little girl as Kate held out her left hand. Between the happy laughs and giggles, Caroline took Kate's hand and slid the ring onto a shaky finger. Both leaned in for a kiss but quickly pulled back when the boat tipped a little too far to one side. "Oh shit. I suppose I'll just have to row us back to shore so we can properly snog."

Kate beamed, smiling at her ring, still in shock. She then looked up upon hearing thunder in the distance. "You better row fast, Caroline."

"And shit."

"What's wrong?"

"Leak!"

Kate looked down, suddenly noticing the water collecting around her ankles. "Oh! Shit!"

Caroline tried to bail out the water with her hands.

"Caroline, you _do _realize that's not going to help?"

She gave a heavy sigh and grabbed the sides of the boat with her hands. "For fuck's sake."

"This could be sort of romantic. Maybe?"

"Hole."

"What?"

"We're finding the hole," Caroline said in her problem-solving voice.

"Caroline."

"Question is.. how to find it?"

"Caroline."

"What?"

"We're sinking, and we're probably going to have to swim."

"Dammit."

"And you've now exhausted the dictionary of curse words," Kate said, examining the water.

"Oh, just wait until we're neck-deep in shitty pond water."

"It _is _a little murky, isn't it? Looks so pretty until you realize you're going to be drinking it."

"I half expect some sort of Gollum-like creature to come slithering by any second. Oh Kate- the ring." Caroline reached out and took her hand.

"Oh, it's going to get wet..."

"Here, I'll put it on my finger. That way, if we lose it, it will be all my fault and you won't feel bad about it."

"I would prefer you didn't take it," Kate said blankly.

"Why not?"

"You might disappear." She tried to keep from smiling at her own joke.

"Oh god, Kate. We really should find a new obsession besides Lord of the Rings."

"Harry Potter?"

"I spend enough time at school as it is." Caroline took a breath and surveyed the situation. "Right. We need a plan."

A mischievous smile dawned on Kate's face and, in one swift action, she managed to tip the boat enough for both of them to topple out and into the water. Caroline gasped for a breath of air after her head emerged out of the water while Kate bobbed her way over to her. "Caroline, are you okay?"

"God, Kate. Why did you flip the boat?" Caroline choked out, rather annoyed and out of breath.

"Well, I thought it would be better than waiting for the boat to sink in the middle of a thunderstorm," she replied as they started to make their way back to land.

"I'm pretty sure there's a little fish nibbling on my toes."

Kate laughed as Caroline gave her a glare.

"This is so _not _how I planned this to turn out," Caroline moaned, blowing water out of her mouth.

"Isn't there a saying that says something about an inconvenience only being an adventure wrongly considered?"

"That's Emerson and, in this case, I can't take him seriously."

They reached dry land, both dripping from head to toe, with a few green, stringy plants hanging here and there. Caroline turned and looked at the sinking boat as the rain drops turned into a steady downpour. "There she goes."

Kate looked at Caroline and wrapped one arm around her shoulders. "That little boat meant a lot to you, didn't it?"

Caroline nodded her head silently.

After watching the last of the old rowboat disappear beneath the water, having suppressed the tears that went with it, Caroline looked down at her finger and then turned to Kate. "I think this belongs to you, Kate McKensie," she almost whispered, slipping the ring off her finger and sliding it back in its rightful place.

Caroline gazed into Kate's dark, happy eyes and pulled her arms around her waist. They looked at each other for a few moments, foreheads together, and then kissed- forgetting about the rain, their soaked clothes and, perhaps, the existence of time itself.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Sun filtered through the window, warming Kate's arm as she looked over the test papers from the school day. Running her pen down the row of numbers, occasionally checking one off, she tried to brush aside the growing knot in the pit of her stomach. Upon hearing the front door open and close, she looked up and heard a comforting, familiar voice.

"Kate?"

"I'm in here!" She got up from the table to greet Caroline as she entered the kitchen with some groceries meant for supper that evening.

Letting out a breath, as was her coming home routine after setting down her purse and keys, Caroline rounded the counter to fetch a glass from the cupboard. "Feels good to be home," she puffed, filling the glass with filtered water as Kate peeked inside the bags.

"Mm, is this for dinner?"

"Mhm." Caroline gave Kate a quick kiss on her temple. "What have you been up to?"

"Oh, grading papers," she said smiling contentedly at Caroline's happy eyes. "Oh! And you'll never guess."

"Never guess what?" Caroline glanced over, somewhat distracted as she had started organizing things.

"I heard today that someone might be very interested in buying my place." Kate's eye brows raised with her smile.

"Really? Fabulous!"

"I know. It's about time, isn't it?" Over the last few months, the reality that she was really selling her house and, not only moving in with but marrying Caroline Elliot, was beginning to sink in. The wedding would be in the spring and, in the mean time, they would settle in and get the affairs of her house sale squared away. Everything seemed to be perfect... well, almost everything. How Kate longed to share the happy, entirely unexpected news that her mum had told her over phone at lunch earlier in the day.

"Now, I know you're excited, Kate," her mother had said. "I can hear you trying to keep it all in. _Do _remember Caroline, though, my love." Kate planned to take her mother's advice, however, she couldn't think of a logical reason for Caroline to get upset besides the whole thing being quite sudden... and Caroline wasn't one to get excited about unplanned surprises, of course. Kate could, in fact, swear she'd seen steam escaping Caroline's ears a time or two as she attempted to suppress her annoyance over unexpected happenings. But surely this would be more important than a mere inconvenience?

Caroline slinked over to Kate with a smile, sharing her happiness for the new interest in the house. "Things are moving right along then," she said, pinning Kate against the counter and planting a deep, wet kiss on her lips. She then reached over and, looking out of the corner of her eye mischievously, took a tea spoon and slipped it into Kate's grey trousers.

Kate broke away from the kiss with a squeak and a bounce. "Caroline! That's cold! What on earth?" She shook her pant leg until the spoon had clanked to the floor while Caroline started sneaking to the other side of the kitchen for safety. "Oh, you'll pay for that, Caroline Elizabeth," Kate said with a determined grin. She grabbed a towel and took off chasing Caroline clockwise around the island- that is, until Caroline found a towel of her own and now was chasing Kate counter-clockwise, rolling up the towel then letting it loose to attack its target.

Both giggled and squeaked while they ran until Kate turned around to catch Caroline and wrestled her towel away from her. "Not fair!" Caroline reached to pull at Kate's arms, which Kate resisted, and Caroline opted to force a kiss instead.

Kate pulled her face back. "Now, Caroline, if you continue with this rude behavior, I _will _be calling your mum," she scolded with her teacherly voice and a straight face to match.

Caroline smirked. "The day I behave is the day hell freezes over." She reached her body forward to give Kate's smiling lips another smooch.

Just then, William walked into the kitchen, obviously curious to know what all the commotion was about. "Oh, sorry," he said, his face coloring pink as Kate and Caroline broke their embrace, only slightly embarrassed themselves. "I'm off to work, mum."

Caroline reflected her son's adorable smile. "Have you eaten?"

"Yes, when I came home from school earlier."

"Are you sure?"

He nodded.

"Alright then. Have fun, as always," she teased, coming round to give him a kiss on the head.

"I will. See you later," he replied with a wave. "Bye Miss McKensie."

"Will, you can call her Kate." Caroline gawked after him, amused at her son's manners while Kate looked at the floor with a sheepish smile forming.

"Okay. Still getting used to it, I suppose." He looked at his soon-to-be mum with a respectful, boyish smile. "Kate." William then vanished around the corner, his cheeks as red as ever. He disappeared so quickly that Kate certainly would not be able to catch up to banish him to the headmistress's office for a lecture on how to properly address one's elders.

Caroline shook her head with a grin. "That boy. I don't even know who he takes after. Must be a grandfather somewhere down the line."

_He takes after you, silly. Only he was raised by a good mum. _But of course Kate couldn't say such a thing out loud. She bit her lip. _I should tell her... Don't want to be sent to the couch after bringing it up before going to sleep tonight. _"Caroline?" _Oh damn, I sound nervous. Not a good start. _

"Hm?" Caroline was quite preoccupied with the supper preparations.

"So... okay."

This time Caroline turned to look at her while mixing the lettuce. "What is it?"

Deep breath. "_Well_... I got a call from my mum today." She stopped to monitor Caroline's reaction.

"And?" She was beginning to look curious if not a tad bit worried.

"And- she had some... interesting news to tell me."

Caroline stopped stirring the salad and wiped off her hands. "Go on." Kate seemed apprehensive but also was smiling ever-so-slightly as if holding something in.

"Okay. So... you know she's from Nigeria?"

"Yes, I remember you saying that," Caroline replied, munching on a mini carrot.

"Well, she- apparently- heard from some... distant relatives that still live there. I mean, they're not so distant to her, I suppose, as they are to me. Anyway. The point is..." Kate swallowed hard, knowing that she was going to have to come out with it. Caroline was listening intently. "You won't be angry with me, will you?"

"Kate, I don't even know what it is that I should be angry about."

"Well, the family members told my mum that one of her relatives were killed in a fire- her and her husband, actually- leaving a six-month-old baby girl as well as her three-year-old brother."

It was all clear to Caroline now. There were no words.

Kate, dying to tell her absolutely everything, continued. "They need parents, Caroline and, as far as we know, none of the extended family are in the position to take on two young children."

Caroline sighed, resisting the urge to wave Kate off and promptly leave for a long vacation so she could process what she had just heard. "So, are we talking adoption?" She felt her stomach drop as she said the word.

"I... I don't know," Kate sputtered out. "I mean... god, I suppose it's bit of a shock, isn't it?"

"To say the least." Caroline fluffed her bangs back with her hand.

"I didn't exactly know how to tell you."

"Kate... I was under the impression that... you were just fine... not having children of your own." She chose her words as carefully as a politician.

Kate leaned both elbows on the counter top, looking down at her hands. "I _did _want children. But it didn't happen. I suppose all the dreams of having a child of my own were brought back to life today." The reality that her and Caroline weren't on the same page was beginning to sink in, as well as the unpleasant memories of her miscarriages when married to Richard.

There were so many things Caroline wanted to say. She actually felt quite prepared to give Kate the lecture of the century but held back. She wasn't sure why. Perhaps it was the fact that Kate looked as if she were ready to crumble into pieces. How fragile love can be, after all... and beautifully so.

The grandfather clock chimed.

"Kate- look. I've got to go pick up Lawrence. I'm late as it is. We'll talk about this later. Do you mind finishing supper?"

Kate nodded her head with a pair of sad eyes.

After closing the front door, Caroline leaned her weight back on it, breathing in deeply and letting it all out.

Adoption.

Nigeria.

_It's all too much._

_Kate. _Caroline couldn't think of anything else. Her kisses. He giggle. Her happiness. _I may now be well and truly daft._


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 - The End of the Beginning  
><strong>

Caroline closed her car door and cupped a hand over her eyes, squinting against the spring sunshine to catch a glimpse of her wife- who was most likely chasing an energetic two and a half year old with a baby pram. She stepped up onto the path to get a better view as a warm contentment filled her up and settled in her bones.

Who would have ever expected this is where life would take her? _Certainly not me, _she thought. Just a year and a half ago, she was perfectly content to settle down with the love of her life in the house of her dreams. But fate- or God or the universe- decided that settling down just wouldn't do and, though her brain told her no, Caroline's heart pulled her to Nigeria. For there she would meet two tiny faces- the two and a half year old peering up at her with bright, inquisitive eyes while his little sister ceased to cry long enough to gaze at the woman smiling so lovingly at the child. While Kate's tears of joy streamed down round cheeks, the little eighteen month old dabbed at the tears with tiny fingertips and the shyest crooked smile, fascinated by the Nigerian sun's reflection in the liquid.

Caroline had never seen Kate so happy, nor had she expected the tears that fell effortlessly from her own eyes as she picked up her new little boy for the first time. His name was and would remain Leeto, meaning "journey", and his sister's name was Chip which meant "gift".

In that moment, Caroline had forgotten about having to sell her house, moving into a more practical one, and she forgot about the endless nightmare of adoption papers, the process of getting the visas, the birth certificates, along with the delays and doubts and expenses... all of it vanishing like magic- the nightmare turning into a beautiful dream that filled two pairs of innocent eyes.

"Caroline! Over here!"

She snapped out of her thoughts to see Kate waving down path towards the river, the other hand holding the pram while little Leelo(Chip's name for him) tugged on her pant leg. Caroline waved back with a happy grin.

"Hi," Caroline said, greeting Kate with a peck on the lips. "And hey, you!" She picked Leeto up with a little toss in the air as he gave an excited giggle.

"Mummy! Aah!"

The giggles were too much for Caroline and, upon setting him on the ground, she bent down to give him a kiss on a smiling cheek, squeezing his face between her thumb and finger. "I hope you behaved for your mum today, little man," she said, looking up at Kate.

"Oh, he was an angel. A _very _energetic angel." Kate looked down at him with a smile and an arched, motherly eyebrow while he decided to entertain his little sister by hiding beside the pram then suddenly popping out in front of her, causing her to burst into a chain of belly laughs. Caroline and Kate were just as entertained as Chip. "Alright, you silly thing. Let's get move on then." Kate turned the pram around as Leeto ran over to take hold of Caroline's hand as they walked.

"So how was school today?" Kate asked in between leaning down to give a few crackers to Chip as they continued down the path.

"Oh, it was school. You know how it goes. Michael has a new girlfriend," she said leaning into Kate with a mischievous smile.

"Oh really?" Kate scrunched her eye brows and looked ahead before letting out a sarcastic, "Why am I not surprised?"

Caroline reached over to grab some crackers for herself. "Mm, and guess what else? This is actually interesting."

"Oh, now my heart is beating wildly."

"On my way into school today, I noticed that they finally changed my name on the sign."

"Really?"

"Mhm. Caroline McKensie Dawson." She flashed a satisfied smile at Kate.

"That's fantastic. It's only taken a year," she replied, returning the smile.

"I know, but with everything that's gone on in the last year, I didn't even notice it hadn't been changed. Now that it is... well, I quite like the look of it."

Leeto had obviously spotted Caroline's car and was now pulling her to it with both hands and full, feather-light body weight.

"Alright Leelo, I see it. Someone's excited to get home."

"He's probably hungry. They've only had a snack or two since lunch."

Caroline and Kate finished catching up with the day's happenings on the short ride to their new home. Such things could seem quite mundane, as could setting Chip down for a nap and playing with Leeto while Kate made supper, but Caroline usually enjoyed every minute of it. She had found that her and Kate worked as a good team when it came to raising the two little ones.

Even Lawrence turned into quite the helpful older brother when he had time to spend with them apart from his studies- and apart from spending time with Angus, of course.

"Oh, Kate. William's coming to visit this weekend. I completely forgot," Caroline said walking into the kitchen while Leeto zoomed around the house with his toy airplane.

"Oh really? Fabulous! It will be good to see him. You're making supper this weekend, I'm assuming?" Kate asked with a playful smile.

"Of course." Caroline watched as Leeto zoomed himself into the dining room, and she took the fleeting opportunity to steal an arm around Kate's waist. "Thank you," she said quietly, kissing her on the cheek.

Kate forgot about the food for a few moments to look at Caroline. "For what? Making the supper?"

Caroline shook her head. "My, you are quite the domestic wife now, aren't you?"

Kate acted as if she were playing a guessing game. "Thank you for... sweeping the floor?"

Caroline wrapped both arms around her. "For everything." It was almost a whisper.

Kate stopped, knowing what Caroline meant without having to ask. She didn't really like to show affection in her words, either. Both were quite content to show their love through their actions. If there were to be words of affection they would come in the form of sarcasm or a shared joke. "Oh, you are magnificent."

A smile broke onto Caroline's face. "And you're very pretty." They gave each other a hearty kiss until Leeto twirled back into the kitchen with his airplane, and Caroline took off to chase him with her own sputtering engine noises- Leeto bursting into laughter as he ran as fast as his little legs could carry him.

Kate paused to watch the two of them and smiled contentedly.

So many believe that true happiness will always be just out of reach- but, in that moment, she was truly happy.

_The End_

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to all of you who have read my fanfic. Your kind, lovely comments kept me writing!<br>**

**I wasn't planning to end the story with Caroline & Kate adopting but it just ended up happening... hopefully it didn't seem too random.:)**


End file.
